1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical connector which can be used for connecting to an Aluminum Conductor Composite Core (ACCC) cable.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Aluminum conductor steel reinforced (ACSR) and other traditional energy cables utilize a steel wire core around which aluminum conductor wires are wrapped; a design originally introduced in 1898. Composite Technology Corporation (CTC) of Irvine, Calif. sells a new type of transmission and distribution energy cable; an Aluminum Conductor Composite Core (ACCC) cable. U.S. patent publication Nos. 2004/0132366 A1 and 2005/0129942 A1 describe Aluminum Conductor Composite Core (ACCC) cables. ACCC cables incorporate a light-weight advanced composite core around which aluminum conductor wires are wrapped in a manner similar to traditional energy cables. The composite core replaces the traditional steel wire core. The composite core's lighter-weight, smaller size, and enhanced strength and other performance advantages over traditional steel core allows a ACCC cable to double the current carrying capacity over existing transmission and distribution cables and virtually eliminate high-temperature sag.
However, there is a problem when attempting to connect conventional electrical connectors to an ACCC cable. The composite core, although providing an excellent tensile strength, such as about 21 tons, can only withstand a small compression force. The actual strength in compression is unknown, but is much lower than the tensile strength. A traditional compression electrical connector could crush or damage the composite core; preventing a good mechanical attachment from being made with the cable.
There is a need for an electrical connector which can be attached to a cable having a composite core, without crushing or significantly damaging the composite core, and which can provide a good tensile connection between the cable and the connector to allow the cable/connector assembly to be suspended by attachment to transmission towers.